Various embodiment of the invention relate generally to a MEMS device with a proof mass and particularly to a MEMS device operable to measure ambient acceleration and ambient magnetic field by detection motion caused on the proof mass.
MEMS devices typically include sensors for measuring the motion of a proof mass, such as proof mass motion caused by an ambient acceleration and proof mass motion caused by an ambient magnetic field. Currently, a magnetometer, used for measuring the magnetic field is a device separate and apart from an accelerometer used for measuring ambient acceleration. However, due to fabrication imperfections or by design a magnetic field sensor can have a response to an ambient acceleration. A single MEMS device is proposed to measure both ambient acceleration and ambient magnetic field. This results in a smaller MEMS device by decreasing the MEMS footprint and therefore cost.
It is obviously desirable to reduce the size of the sensors and/or the number of required semiconductors in an effort to reduce cost and size.
Accordingly, there is a need for a small MEMS device with decreased costs and increased performance.